Over a Cup of Coffee
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Skye dan keahliannya dalam mencairkan Ward. Ficlet of WarSky.


**Head authoress notes:** Will makes sense after you watch 0-8-4; if you haven't already.

* * *

Pada dasarnya Skye bukanlah seorang ahli biokimia maupun ahli tehnik mesin. Tetapi ketika Fitz dan Simmons tidak terhitung dalam rumus (mereka diculik. Atau disekap? Ia lupa. Kata si Kaku semuanya akan diurusi Agent May) ia diharuskan mengambil alih tempat mereka. TAPI KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANTUNYA?

* * *

**Banci Taman Lawang Presents**

**The first Indonesian Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfiction**

**Over a Cup of Coffee**

* * *

Skye menghela nafas. _Tidak ada gunanya mengeluhkan hal yang sudah terjadi. _

Dihadapannya tersebar berbagai macam mesin kepunyaan Fitz dan hasil riset berharga Simmons.

Biarkanlah dirinya bermain dengan radiasi _gamma_ dan mesin berukuran nano. Minggu depan ia akan mendapati otaknya sudah dibersihkan dan ia dilempar keluar dari _Bus_ raksasa ini oleh FitzSimmons. Sekalipun S.H.I.E.L.D. bukan M.I.B.

Jam tangan digitalnya berbunyi nyaring. Sudah tengah malam? Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sebagaimana cepat waktu berlalu dari kejadian tadi siang. Andaikan ia bisa bergerak lebih cepat (dan tidak mengganggu FitzSimmons dengan pekerjaan mereka) maka ia tidak berada di sini. Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin melakukan kebiasaannya.

Yang paling ia benci dari pekerjaannya ini (ini pekerjaan? _Karir_? Atau hanya _sampingan_?) ia terkukung. Ia tidak bisa berbuat semaunya. Tidak ada yang namanya membajak, menyusup, mengambil data, mengendap-endap, berlaku layaknya mata-mata dalam pandangannya. Semuanya harus sesuai prosedur. Ironisnya, lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai _kepala bagian_ atau _atasan_ (memutar matanya; ia merasa seperti pekerja kantoran), Phil Coulson, yang membuatnya melakukan semua hal sesuai prosedur, bukanlah orang yang taat prosedur. Melainkan _Ward_.

Berbicara soal Ward; si _Kaku-papan-plastik_ (Ha! Nama panggilan yang luar biasa! Tony Stark pasti bangga) memasuki ruangannya.

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Mengomentari pekerjaannya—salah, mengomentari semua hal gagal yang telah ia lakukan selama dua jam belakangan? Skye tidak ingin _mood_-nya dirusak oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk merusak harinya.

Tanpa sadar ia menggertakkan gigi.

Ward mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

Ward berdiri tegak dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "...bagaimana?"

"Kau bertanya tentang apa sih? Jika kau lebih spesifik, aku mungkin akan menjawabmu, Kaku." Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan gaya bicaranya. Ward mengangkat alisnya lagi.

"Tawaranku," jawabnya masih berdiri tegak. Skye mempertimbangkan untuk mengasumsikan otot Ward dibagian punggung _tidak pernah_ tak tegang; jika Ward mempunyai kelainan seperti yang ia bayangkan, maka itu merupakan hal paling konyol di dunia.

"Spesifiiiiiiik," Skye menjawab dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

"_Fourth Cafetaria Lounge, Manhattan HQ_. Jam tiga siang," Ward mengatakannya dalam satu hembusan nafas. Kali ini Skye lah yang mengangkat alisnya. _Apa? Si Kaku mengekspektasi dirinya akan 'mampir' ke Oscorp untuk bersenang-senang—? Ia punya segala data perusahaan saingan Stark Industries di dalam komputer usangnya! Apakah otot si Kaku begitu tebalnya sampai otaknya tidak berjalan? _Skye mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepala. _Ward hanya bertingkah layaknya ia terlalu keren tapi sebenarnya ia lebih dalam daripada itu_.

Sejak kejadian _Peru_, Skye mempelajari hal tentang Ward sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Oh._" Skye terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kau membiarkanku memanggilnya '_kencan_' aku terima!" Skye seraya menahan kikikkan yang berada diujung bibirnya.

Andaikan tatapan Ward bisa membunuh, ia mungkin sudah tidur di bawah batu nisan sekarang. Menelan kikikkannya; dan beralih mengumpulkan kenekatannya, Skye mengerling ke arah Ward. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan wajah datar dan berbalik. Sekilas Skye membayangkan senyum mengembang di wajah Ward.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya; ini hanya _aktivitas_ untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sosialku," Ward berjalan meninggalkan _workshop_ ke ruang utama. Skye masih berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya hanya bermimpi mendengar Ward berbicara dengan nada bercanda.

"Dan aku masih bersikeras bahwa ini _kencan_. Ayolah, biarkan aku bersenang-senang!" Seru Skye mengayunkan _screwdriver_-nya tinggi dengan tangan kanan; akhirnya menyerah pada angan-angannya terhadap keramahan sikap Ward.

Jawaban Ward sayup-sayup terdengar seperti "_Terserah,_"

Si Kaku-papan-plastik mungkin memang tidak mudah terbakar,_ tapi mudah mencair_. Untunglah Skye _ahli_ dalam urusan tersebut.

Skye menyimpan alat-alat yang tadi ia pegang dan lekas berjalan menuju ruang utama. Ia sedang dalam _mood_ untuk meminum secangkir kopi hangat. Jika ia terjaga malam ini, mungkin, ia bisa membuka pembicaraan dengan Phil Coulson yang sangat misterius. Itupun kalau atasannya tersebut dalam _mood_ yang bagus seperti Ward dan dirinya.

Mengetuk-ngetuk tanki ikan kecil di atas meja kerja Simmons sebelum pergi meninggalkan _workshop_; senyum jahil Skye mengembang di suasana dingin malam itu.

* * *

**Authoress note**: I uncontrollably fangirl'd S.H.I.E.L.D and drown in my crying session of the semester. And cried A—fuckinwhole—lot. Depressed and Bipolar means _something_. Seriously. I wrote this in companion of _How Could This Happen To Me_ by Simple Plan. I'm sooooo last decade.

And I hate the fact that LOLA **IS** flying at the end of Pilot. Don't get me wrong; I love it when they made references to other source/series/franchise. But instead of Howard-Stark's-car-from-Captain-America-The-First- Avenger, it looks more like the-car-from-Back-to-The-Future.

Oh nevermind. By the way, some people didn't approve the subject of sipping romance in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., BUT I DID APPROVE! I MEAN LOOK HOW ADORABLE LEO AND JEMMA. So let's ship WarSky shall we? #gaknyambung #plis

Review?


End file.
